A rotor of an induction motor includes an electrical steel sheet, rotor bars, and end rings. The rotor bars are typically made of copper. In this case, after the copper rotor bars are manufactured to fit a shape of the electrical steel sheet and are inserted therein, upper and lower parts of the copper rotor bars are respectively connected to parts of the end rings through welding.